Whatever It Takes
by sirli
Summary: SEQUEL to Miscommunication. A year has passed and Jack has to make a very difficult decision. Has life taught Riddick what it takes to make Jack happy once and for all?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:** I don't own anything related to Pitch Black, COR the songs mentioned in this story. I'm not making any profit out of this. What a shame. Money would definitely keep my regular updating in check:D

**Author's Note:** This is the sequel to "Miscommunication". I really think you should read that one first.

And I kind of have to warn you that I will most likely update maybe only once a week, since I am doing my bachelor's research; and I also put myself in quite a difficult spot with where I left off "Miscommunication"…

But all that said – on with the fun!

* * *

And so the morning came. Jack had a terrible feeling that telling Riddick "no" had been her worst mistake ever. After all, he had wanted her to stay in his own crazy and controversial way. On the other hand – it had been him since the day one pushing Jack away. It was Riddick who didn't have a clue as of what the hell he wanted from Jack. 

Jack figured a little time apart would benefit them both. Maybe she could come back after she has proven to both Riddick and herself, that her happiness doesn't lay in normal living?

That's what Jack was thinking about while once again packing up her stuff. There hadn't been a single word said during the whole hour and half she had been up. Somehow it made her feel really bad about herself. _God, since when is Riddick the victim here?_ she asked herself bitterly.

_All done_, Jack sighed to herself. She turned to see where Riddick was. Surprisingly she found him right there – leaning to the wall, arms crossed and shiny eyes focused on Jack. Uncomfortable, Jack wondered for how long the silent statue had been staring at her…

Jack took a long breath and bravely tried to smile. "So…" she said.

Riddick didn't say anything. It wasn't that he wanted to make things harder for her departure. But he had spoken so much last night as it was. He had opened his soul, said too much, and now he was losing the girl. He had told Jack to go. This made him feel like the biggest fool in the whole fucking galaxy.

Jack looked at him again with restless fake enthusiasm. "Any last famous words?" she tried to joke. Riddick only smirked half heartedly.

She felt the sting in her heart. This all felt so wrong, yet Jack knew it was what she had to do. Life just doesn't always give you good choices.

Jack said: "Actually, Riddick," and licked her lips nervously. "I was thinking about one thing."

Riddick still didn't say a thing nor even blinked his eye. Jack was reminded by some Will Roger's old quote about never missing a good chance to shut up. _Damn, he's like a wall with a heartbeat!_ Jack joked about Riddick.

"Yeah, I was thinking and… I mean – this could be a huge mistake! I mean – you or I can't, like, predict the future or anything. If we'll be happier, living apart… OK. So, I was thinking – maybe we could meet a year from now?" she said and added quickly. "To review the situation and shit," Jack stuttered.

Riddick took a deep breath of relief. Secretly he had hoped that Jack would say something like this. That this really wasn't the very last goodbye.

"Sure," Riddick shrugged. "A year it is."

"One year. Here. Look me up," Jack nodded.

"Will do," Riddick said in his still ever calm and cool way.

There was nothing left to say. Jack was so utterly confused. This was the moment she was supposed to walk off to the great unknown. Leave the only person she really knew. This was so hard!

With two steps Jack walked up to where Riddick was still carelessly leaning to the wall. Without the further prelude, Jack rose to her toes and placed an innocent soft kiss on his cheek. Her fingers tenderly slide over his shaved head. "Take care, Riddick," she said while taking in the last view of him to forever remember him by.

Riddick's steady gaze bore into her green eyes and made Jack feel so secure and worm inside. "Take care, Jack," he told her in replay.

Both of them smiled a little. Jack turned and took her bags. She stepped down the ramp and walked away from her great hero… and from her love.

Jack headed to the central city. First priority was to find a job ASAP. She reviewed her skills. One – lots of experience in all-round criminal activity. Second – singing. Although Jack couldn't prove her identity as a famous rock singer, she still had her voice and guitar to earn a respectable living as long as there is at least one good person out there ready to hire white trash. She chose to give it a chance first.

First up there was a big swell hotel called Paradise Centre. Surely all hotels need those lounge singers… But Jack decided not to have that as an option. The image of her in a fancy evening dress and high heels, with proper hairdo and all that, was just too much. Jack wanted to be her all the way, even if without Riddick.

So she kept on walking with her big bags and guitar case. Jack was still smiling softly, just the way she had been ever since leaving Mortimer Nova. Jack knew Riddick was halfway through the take off already, but didn't feel broken by that. No matter how things here will turn up, Jack knew she would be happy in the end. She was out of Riddick's shadow and was determined to find out, who she – Jack – really is.

It was growing dark by the time she gave up finding the job in just one day. She had been right – nobody wanted a singer without a famous name. They told Jack they didn't do cheap entertainment. _Huh. Fuck you too, mister high and mighty._ Well, she could always do some pick-pocketing, she reminded herself.

The Torch seemed like every other rock club. Jack chose to give it a chance. She went up to the bar and ordered a beer. After taking a sip, Jack asked the handsome bartender: "Is this place looking for a performer?"

The bartender gave her a once over. "Depends. You dance or what?" he asked with a seductive smile.

Jack smiled back. It wasn't the guy's fault he hadn't seen her putting her guitar down before ordering her drink. "Nah. I'm a singer. I imagine I'd fit in a place like this more than well."

"Oh. I'll tell the manager as soon as he walks by. You staying here for a while then?" the bartender asked casually.

"Sure," Jack agreed and took another big gulp. This place felt lucky.

* * *

The bartender had been very friendly and allowed her to put her bags in the back room while she still waited for the manager-man. This is why Jack was dancing all the while. Now that she could do whatever she wanted, Jack found her new life rather joyful. An older fat guy made his way through the mass of dancers and tapped on her shoulder. 

Jack swirled around, a hand ready to crab the shiv from her belt. "Yeah?" she asked suspiciously. If this was yet another middle-aged man, half way through a nasty divorce, looking for some "company", she would say something very nasty.

But the guy didn't have that slick feel to him. "Hey. Jackie, right?" he said, shouting over the music. Jack nodded incredulously hearing the newer version of her name. She had given it only to the barman. The man continued happily: "I heard you wanted to talk to me. Something about performing here? I'm Davis, the manager here."

Jack smiled and nodded in agreement. The man guided her off the dance floor and invited her to his office. It wasn't that big or that tidy office, clearly the man didn't have high demands for this place.

"Take a seat, girl," the man said with his fatherly tone. It felt new, but not necessarily unpleasant.

Jack did so and started: "This is a great place you got here, Davis. I know I'd be a good addition to it," she said confidently. After all, why should she be modest and deny the truth?

Davis smiled and crossed his fat fingers over his bear-belly. "The bartender said you have no experience."

This was the hardest part. Jack wasn't about to lie. "Yea, I don't. But if you give me just one chance, I'd make you not regret it."

There was a rather long silence as Davis thought about it and appraised Jack to see if she had what it takes. He wasn't going to risk losing any money over giving a pretty girl whatever she asked. "Tell ya what, girl. I'll announce off-schedule karaoke contest. Those are always popular. You'll sing and we have a talk later."

Jack smiled like an ally and nodded. She so knew she'll nail the job.

* * *

The evening entertainer – a sensual woman in her thirties – called out the competition. "So, men, women and all others, come up here and give it all you've got!" she shouted to the microphone. 

There weren't that many eager people. Maybe they were still too sober for that just yet. Jack raised her hand and finally climbed up the stage. She didn't want the other partiers to know it had been an arranged event, so she acted a little shy and embarrassed.

"Hey, sweaty," the red-dressed woman greeted Jack. "What's your name, little thing?"

Jack kept her act up, although the lights or all the people looking up at her didn't make her feel inconvenient least bit. "Jackie, madam."

"Like the rockstar?" the woman asked as a joke.

"…I wish…" Jack said and pretended to blush a little. It seemed the crowd liked her very much, that she was just as afraid of performing as any one of them would be in her position.

Jack had chosen a song and the music started. It was "Come as you are" by Nirvana. The people rocked along as she sang and Jack smiled. It felt really good to see them enjoying her singing, even though her voice wasn't quite raspy enough for the song. She acted more and more confident as the song progressed and danced wildly during the long guitar play.

After the final accord, people clapped hands and demanded for more. Jack was happy to please them. She asked them, what's their request, and was rather surprised to hear one younger man shout over all the others that he wanted to hear Whitney Houston's "Greatest love of all". Not exactly what you'd expect at a place like The Torch. _Okay dokey. Guess the guy wants to test me…If he'd only know how different its messages is of my own life…_

* * *

"Well," Davis said an hour later as he was once again sitting at his office with Jack. She had a smug smile all over her face. She had a good reason for it. The crowd had LOVED Jack! Davis was prepared to offer her what ever she wanted, just as long as Jack agrees to perform there again and again. 

"Well, well," Jack said teasingly. "Do we have a deal?"

Davis leaned forward and matched her smile. _Oh, it will be a pleasure doing business with Jackie Cheche_. They shook hand and started the negotiation over the terms.

In the end Jack had obtained a rent-free comfortable apartment above the club, a nice weekly salary and a good friend on top of all that._ Not bad for a day's work_.

She got settled in and as Jack lay on her new big bed, she looked out the window. _Somewhere, among all those stars, is Riddick. Wonder how is he… _Happy smile on her lips, she fell into a dreamless sleep.

It seemed like just a blink of an eye when she woke one morning and a whole year had passed. Jack knew exactly what day it was going to be tomorrow. The warm sun shone on her bed, but didn't make her feel better at all. _Riddick's coming back. What will I do?_

Jack lay under the covers and thought about the way her life had turned out. She had a great life! You'd have to be crazy to give all that up! Job she loved more than anything else; friends, for the first time in her life; security and peace of mind… And Trevor…

Trevor. The sweetest man you could ever find. A real gentleman, a man who loved Jackie. Jack didn't quite know what she felt for Trevor. They had been together five months now and things seemed to go better and better with every passing day. Jack didn't want to start comparing Trevor to Riddick; they were two completely different men.

Trevor was a doctor, Riddick was a killer. _That kind of covers it all_. Trevor never had any trouble talking about whatever, doing whatever. Nor did he ever hide what his intentions were with Jack. He wanted a family and the whole package. This is what Riddick said Jack should be looking for in life, not that Riddick ever wanted all those things for himself though….

Jack was so confused. She desperately wanted to talk to Riddick, to find out what's his opinion about this all. Yet, she also feared meeting him. Jack knew she had changed a lot. She didn't want to loose Riddick either. Now she was just as much clueless as of what she wanted out of life as Riddick had been a year before. Table's turned, and Jack didn't like it one bit.

She sighed as she got out of her bed. _Time for a workout,_ she reminded to herself.

* * *

"Blue Laser, you have permission for landing. Tower out," the unrecognizable voice said over the com. 

Riddick docked and after a while he switched off the console and rose from his seat. _Time to look her up,_ he thought. A man, who wasn't afraid of anything, didn't particularly know how to feel about seeing Jack again. _What has she become? _

But there was no point to waste time. Hiding had never been Riddick's tactics. He's a man's man and can take it head on.

By the afternoon Riddick had found out pretty much there was to find out about a local star Jackie Cheche. He smiled proudly – _my girl will make it everywhere!_ There were even some posters on streets with Jack's pretty face all over them. Riddick had to admit – Jack had grown into an even more ravishing beauty with that single year. The look in her eyes spoke of her confidence. She knew exactly what she's worth. She had completely accepted her femininity and made it work in her favor in every way possible. Riddick was quite anxious to see her in real life.

He had to be careful while walking down the busy streets. The mercs were still on his neck and he could have been recognized by every other person. His life hadn't changed at all – still worked as a hired gun or smuggler. Riddick had tried many different aliases and disguises, but nothing could hide his eyes, broad shoulders or the air of danger surrounding him no matter how he tried.

The Torch was still closed when Riddick found it. Daylight doesn't match the rock club's image. So he got himself a room in a hotel across the street. He didn't feel like banging on the club doors to find out where Jack is staying at. They have plenty of time to catch up.

* * *

"Hey, Trevor!" Jack greeted her boyfriend by the bar. There were enough people filling the club. Soon it'd be her time to get on the stage.

Blond man in mid 20s turned around, smiling. "Hi, honey!" he said and they kissed deeply, hands wound around each other lovingly. He was about 6'0, middle weight and dressed in a suit.

A dark figure had just stepped into the smoky room and found them in an instant. Not a muscle moved in his face as the man walked to the bar's other end, never loosing the kissing couple from his sight. He ordered his drink and kept on watching Jack and Trevor from the distance as the kiss dragged on and on.

"Happy birthday, love," Trevor told Jack as they nuzzled noses like there wouldn't be anyone around. "You're 19 now," he continued.

Jack smiled and her fingers raked through the blond hair. For a second she was reminded by the last birthday she had, but Jack refused to think about it. _Riddick will come tomorrow and until then I'm gonna enjoy being with Trevor as much as possible._

"I have something for you," Trevor told to his beautiful loved one. He took a small pink box out of his jacket's pocket and gave it to Jack. She was rather surprised. Jack still wasn't quite used to having such a normal life.

She beamed as she asked playfully: "For me?" Jack opened it hastily. There, on the burgundy velvet, on the silver chain, lay a small diamond pendant, shaped as the letter T.

"Just to remind you of me," Trevor said eagerly. Jack had weird feeling like he had given her a dog collar, but brushed it away. It was a lovely thought. The blond man took it out and Jack lifted her long hair to help him. The little pendant sparkled in the disco lights, the tiny "T" a bit sidelong.

"It's lovely, Trevor!" Jack said honestly. But before they could engage themselves in another hot kissing session, Davis called out to her. It was time to earn her living. The truth was that Jack loved her so called job more than most people could ever imagine.

Jack happily got up, even though it wasn't such an easy task to climb the stairs with her high heels. But they matched her lacey little dress and made her tanned legs seem so long, so… The crowd was cheering when she took the mike and sent them all her big sincere smile.

"Hey ya, folks!" she greeted and got another loud applause out of the people. "Today I'd like to dedicate the first song to a very special friend, Trevor. Hot Chocolate's oldie called "You sexy thing". Rock on!" Jack said as the music started.

Trevor stood in the front row and Jack kept her eyes on him as she sang and danced in front of him seductively. Trevor looked like a proud schoolboy – everybody cheering along when the right moment came. His mouth was hanging open in a smile and he was blushing as Jack gave it all she got to move sexy. And, boy, did she succeed!

Riddick sat by the bar and watched the show Jack put up. On one hand Riddick wasn't stunned. Yes, Jack was a completely different woman now from the girl he had left here a year ago. She indeed had chosen herself a geeky loser guy to get involved with. Jealousy bit Riddick's guts and some disbelief clouded his judgment a little. Still, there was a part in him that had accepted it all even before he had landed on this planet.

On the other hand… Hell, yea! – Riddick was angry to see his Jack dancing up there in a skimpy dress! He was angry to see her flirting with another man and sing about fucking him. It drove him mad to see her, hear her, and not proclaim this fabulous beauty his own.

He took another drink and listened to her singing. Jack had seven more songs to sing till taking a break before singing the other part of her set. Riddick was kind of surprised to see how good Jack was with people. One would think thirteen years as a runaway and five living with Riddick would rid her of any social skills. On the contrary – she got the people up and dancing, got the party started and didn't even break a sweat.

"Bartender," Riddick called out. As the man came, Riddick flipped him a note along with few credits. "Give it to Jackie Cheche. Say it's from a friend a year ago." The bartender nodded and went back to his work.


	2. Chapter 2

„Hey, Jackie," the bartender waved Jack over as she was passing him. „Got a message for you. Said from a friend you knew a year ago," he said carelessly. He imagined Riddick had been yet another stupid fan, like there had been so many others.

Jack eyebrows rose high as she heard it. This could mean only one thing! _Can it be…?_ Hastily she grabbed the note and looked it over. With a rather eloquent handwriting there stood: **_Let's review the situation and shit, Jack. _**

_Riddick, _Jack thought with anxiety. Those were the exact words she had told him a year ago! _He's here!_ Jack looked around frantically, but couldn't find Riddick. Jack couldn't understand why to pass a note and then disappear. _Guess he still has to watch his back._ But she accepted the given little time with gratitude and hurried off to talk to Trevor.

He was at his usual table with theirs friends. Trevor saw her coming and stood up. On her high heels Jack was almost as tall as Trevor. She smiled and whispered to his ear. "Can we talk? In private?"

Trevor put his arm around her and nodded happily. Riddick watched them from distance. He couldn't hear what they were talking about, but he saw how they were together. Lovers, friends. So comfortable, so natural. Riddick hated Trevor from the first moment, but now he had to admit that maybe he was just a victim here. Wouldn't Riddick be just as daft schoolboy-like fool if he had a chance to be with Jack?

Jack led Trevor to the workers restroom. Thankfully it was empty. "Let's sit," Jack suggested and plopped down on the couch.

"What's the matter, honey?" Trevor asked worriedly. He had sensed that something was disturbing Jack. She seemed nervous.

Jack licked her lips. "I know it's… weird, but I've got to talk to you. It's important."

"Ok," Trevor nodded. He was confused. "What about?"

"About us," Jack put it simply. She didn't know how to say it any other way. "About how you feel about me and about the future."

Trevor stared at her. What had brought this up? "You've never wanted to talk about this before," he tried to say.

Jack smiled and took his hand in hers. "Yeah. Well, it's really important now."

Trevor though about it for a sec. "Are you in trouble, Jackie?" he asked concerned.

Jack laughed hastily. And it sounded so fake. "No, no trouble at all. I've just got to know. You are a nice guy and now there are some things I've got to figure out. Fast. I had to talk to you about it all, because … There are some very important things going on, things that might change my life. I … Do you love me?" Jack finally asked.

"You know I do. You are the best thing in my life. What things, Jackie? Are you leaving?" he asked worriedly.

Jack smiled sadly. She wished he hadn't said that he loved her. Why can't things ever be clear and simple?

Trevor saw that Jack wasn't going to answer; he could feel her slipping away. So he rapidly continued: "I love everything about you. Even the things you hide from me about you. Like your old life. I don't care if you're in trouble. I love you now and always! You can rely on me, Jackie, you can trust me. If it's something … criminal, then we can escape. I'd do that for you. Leave my practice and we'll build a new life far away from here. We'll …" he said, but Jack cut him off.

"No, Trevor. It's not like that! But it's really nice to hear you'd do all that for me," Jack said and there almost were tears in her eyes. Jack could hear herself talking through Trevor's mouth. That's exactly how she would have once begged Riddick if he wanted to leave her behind. Jack didn't want to be the Riddick in this situation. How had she deserved to find such an incredible man? She, who had stolen since she could remember, killed more than she could remember and lied to Trevor about everything?

There was a quiet moment. Neither of them knew what to do next. Trevor was still confused; Jack didn't know how to make things easy and happy again. It was her goddamned birthday and here she was talking about such serious stuff.

So Jack tried to turn it all into a joke. "Uh, sorry. I just got to thinking about it. I'm now 19, big girl, and I was just worried if my life's going in the right direction."

Trevor smiled a little. "I'm not going to waste my breath asking if you love me back. I know you'd just say something vague and back out. I can understand that and give you all the time you need. But now I still want to know something. Are you happy with me, with where I want to take things one day when you're ready for it?" he asked quietly, the hope in his voice shining through very clearly.

Jack took a long breath as she looked at Trevor. "Yeah. I am. That goes for the both parts of your question."

Trevor leaned in for a kiss and Jack was more than happy to meet him half way. His lips felt warm and tender. She could sometimes still feel Riddick's rough lips on hers as he almost raped her. Trevor was nothing like that. Tender more than anything else. Respectful. Jack had never imagined falling for Trevor's type. So utterly different from the old Jack. Such a good guy!

Jack broke the kiss, but stayed close to Trevor. "I've got to go back soon. Crowd's getting restless," she said regretfully. Jack knew Riddick would be there, watching her. And she didn't want that – that her old life comes back to hunt her. But at the same time she knew that even just one hello from Riddick would make her melt. Jack hated herself for being so wavering.

"Sure," Trevor hummed as he kissed Jack's dark hair. She had dyed some reddish stripes in it. Trevor loved her hair. Said it made her look completely wild and irresistible. Not that he had to nor could resist Jack.

"Be at your table?" Jack asked sweetly as they got up and moved to the door.

"As always," Trevor replied and Jack smiled again.

Riddick had kept his eye on the door. He had wanted to sneak in to hear what the lovebirds had to talk about. What Jack had wanted to say to the geeky guy after she had gotten his message. He hoped it had been goodbye. As the couple excited the restroom, he knew it hadn't been it. Trevor's hand was on her hip as if he owned her. Riddick gritted his teeth.

Riddick watched like a hawk as they moved to their table. Jack took a sip from her boyfriends drink. Looked like red wine. _Who the hell drinks red wine these days?_ With a final smile to the geeky guy, Jack climbed up the stage.

"This one is for an old friend," Jack said introducing the slow song that had already started. She took the mike and sang.

_You have been my friend for so long._

_Through my tears and laughs and songs_

_you taught me to become strong,_

_when all this went down wrong._

Riddick knew it was about him, about them. Jack didn't look at anyone particular, but Riddick knew she was singing it for him. He had to smile a bit. A song just for him.

_Many days now without you._

_Nightmares pushing through._

_Everything's old, everything's new._

_What to do, I haven't got a clue._

Riddick didn't like the message Jack was sending him. Has she really changed that much? Doesn't she want him here?

_Oh, shiny eyes, shiny eyes. You._

_The only thing for long I knew_

_You're coming back for me,_

_For a girl, for a friend true._

_I don't know you, don't know me._

_Tonight upstairs I'll see you through._

_In few hours you'll be too_

_So uncomfortably confused._

_I'm all that already, _Riddick thought grimly. All those mixed signals made his head hurt. One moment she sang how important Riddick was to her, and the other about how everything's changed. _So which one is it, Jack?_ he thought angrily.

But the song ended and Riddick's questions were meant to remain unanswered for the time being. He took his drink and finished it. He was going to snoop around the Jack's mentioned room upstairs.

Trevor across the floor didn't feel that good either. He could sense the change in his Jackie. She had never talked about her life before The Torch. Now, this song didn't seem nothing like the Jackie Trevor knew. Something bad was going on. And Trevor was going to make sure it wouldn't harm his girlfriend. No old friend was going to come between them. Ever.

* * *

Jack unlocked the door to her flat and pushed it open. It had been a rough night. Not because of the fans, Jack liked them. But because of the two men in her life. Riddick and Trevor.

Jack went in and kicked off her high heels. Her feet hurt. All she wanted at this moment was to go to the shower, to have some quiet time to think about all the things running wild in her life. But she knew she didn't have time for that. _Riddick._

Her 6th sense about him warned her that Riddick was in her flat. She could feel his presence. Jack wasn't up for a fight about him violating her privacy. Riddick wouldn't know the word anyway.

"Richard B. Riddick," Jack said into the darkness.

A shadow moved in one corner, but she still couldn't see him completely. "Jackie Cheche," Riddick replied. He sounded just as cool and distant as Jack.

Jack didn't know how to handle this now. She had imagined how it would be to see Riddick again, but right now none of her practiced welcomes seemed to fit. _It was Riddick. Can't be prepared for Riddick._

"Back a little early, aren't we?" she asked, but regretted it immediately. It sounded as if she didn't want him here. To tell the truth, Jack didn't know herself either what the hell she wanted. Where had all her confidence and determination gone to?

Riddick didn't answer. He simply watched as Jack moved through her dark apartment, took off her jewelry and pulled her hair up. It seemed like she had done this often enough. _Jack had her own rhythm now. And you ain't a part of it no longer,_ _buddy,_ Riddick told himself.

Finally Jack found enough courage in her to turn back to the dark shadow. She had tried to win some time going through her routine of getting ready for a shower, but still her mind was blank. She couldn't ignore Riddick no longer.

"Lights 10 percent," Jack ordered as she took a seat on her couch. The dim light lit up immediately. Riddick was right there, standing near her. He looked just as strong and dynamic as ever. As if not a day had passed since they parted their ways. His eyes shone, his head and face was shaved as usual. Riddick wore casual black cargos and a t-shirt under his worn leather jacket.

Riddick didn't need the light; he already knew how Jack looked like. Beautiful.

"Been a while," Jack started.

Riddick nodded and stepped closer. Somehow this confident Jack made him feel like a total loser. Clearly she had moved on and Riddick had been a total fucker imagining her to be happy to see him again. Hoping that this time around everything would be jolly and happy-go-lucky. _The biggest fucker of all_. It didn't matter that he could smell her nervousness, it was probably just because she didn't know how to get him out fast enough. _Jack must think it's such a waste of time,_ Riddick thought.

"Still a big talker I see," Jack said trying to lift the mood. It felt like death row right now. "How 'bout a drink?" she offered. Jack sure needed one. The stronger the better. "Still on whiskey?" she asked.

"Sure," Riddick agreed, pleased to find that Jack remembered his favorite drink. He took the glass from Jack and sat across the small coffee table.

The uncomfortable silence settled in. "Nice place," Riddick offered.

Jack smiled. "Yeah. Davis – the manager of The Torch – allowed me to make it a little more like me," she said. "Like the paintjob and… curtains," she finished. God, she felt stupid discussing interior design with a mass murderer.

Riddick nodded while looking around. He couldn't see the colors, so he didn't give a damn about the paintjob. He just wanted to be polite. _Fuck, when did he – Richard B. Riddick start caring about being polite?_

The silence was back. Neither of them knew how to pick up the subject both of them wanted to talk about. Riddick was first to cave in. "So who's the dork you were kissing down there?"

Jack's mouth hanged open. She was sure her jaw had touched the floor when Riddick had asked that. _Shit!_

"_Trevor_ is my boyfriend. A very nice man, a doctor," Jack explained with a warning in her tone. She wasn't going to stand him making rude comments about Trevor.

"A doctor," Riddick commented while nodding. _Perfect bachelor,_ he commented silently. His behavior seemed a little mocking to Jack, but she didn't want to start a fight within the first two minutes Riddick had been back. Riddick poured another glass for himself and leaned back again.

He didn't particularly want to talk about _Trevor_, but he needed to know. "You've been together long?"

Jack shrugged. "About five months now. We met when I caught a little cold and Davis feared I might loose my voice and sent me to a doctor."

Both of them found unreal interest in the walls as they stared at them avoiding any eye contact whatsoever. Jack sighed and tried to return the favor for keeping the conversation up. "And what have you been up to?"

"Same old, same old," he casually stated. And it really was the truth. Nothing had changed in the order of his life, except for the heart of Riddick himself. Now it needed another person. Jack. It was definitely something new to Riddick.

"You're staying at Mortimer Nova?" Jack asked again.

"No," Riddick sighed. "Had to leave the old ship behind. Now it's Blue Laser, a stolen merc ship. Piece of shit really. I'm staying at the hotel across the street," Riddick told her.

"Hmm, and I thought Mortimer hadn't been much," Jack commented with a wry smile. The conversation still didn't feel comfortable, but it was getting there. "And you're staying for how long?"

Riddick locked eyes with her. She looked gorgeous, he had to admit. Across the coffee table there was a woman he had missed more than he thought possible. And now this woman asked for how long he planned to stay. Clearly she didn't plan on taking off with him. Riddick was lost in the sea on new emotions. There was only one clear thought he could voice.

"Until you agree to come with me," Riddick told Jack.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Sorry, if this chapter kinda sucks. It's just sort of a gap-filler between the previous chapter and where I need to take things in the next one. Hope you'll keep reading, cos I've got some good stuff up ahead.

* * *

"Until you agree to come with me," Riddick told Jack. 

Jack simply stared. And stared. _Who was this man?_ Riddick sure didn't say these things – to admit that he wanted something, that he was willing to give an effort. This just was not the Riddick Jack knew! _Maybe he really isn't the same man, and maybe that can be a good thing…_

Jack was so confused. That's exactly what she told the man. "Riddick, I'm too tired for this right now. I can't talk about all this with you. There are so many things I should try to explain to you, but I know you wouldn't understand! And I'm not ready for some heated argument or to reason with you …about what I have become…"

Riddick didn't move a muscle. She did look exhausted. _Guess the performing wasn't such an easy task after all._ But Riddick didn't want to leave just yet. He wanted to observe her, grasp everything he could about his Jack. He wasn't going to quit. _Ever._

Jack kept on going. "I know we sort of made a deal to talk about … our lives again; and now would be the time for it. But I never promised that I'd come with you again, or anything like that! You've got to understand that I have found something very important for me here! Shit, Riddick! You've been on your own for the whole year – wasn't that better than to drag my lousy ass around?" she asked desperately. She needed him to go and not give her the choice to go with him. She didn't want to choose…

Riddick was casually leaned back. He cleared his throat before giving his answer, trying to win some time. "Jack, things could be different for you and me both. I mean - maybe I could give you all that shit you found important here, too," he offered. His low voice echoed back in the otherwise silent apartment.

Jack's mouth was hanging open yet again. "You? Offer me stuff? Riddick, I ain't talking about credits or …" she said and jumped up from her seat. She paced around her living room, hands flying in the air as she said: "It's about … God, I don't know what this is about, but you sure as hell can't offer me all that!" The air was thick with tension.

Riddick chew his bottom lip a bit. _Complicated situation, huh?_

Suddenly, Jack spoke again. "Why you want me back anyway?"

Riddick didn't look at her. He hadn't thought this through, and he wasn't very quick-witted at the moment. Too much relying on his words and all...

"I… Couldn't you just come with me? See it for yourself?" he asked when he couldn't find any words to describe the emptiness within himself that Riddick had become to hate; the way he had started to actually SEE himself; the way the brutal killing had become his way to relax. With Jack Riddick felt better, just as simple as that.

Jack shook his head. "I've got too much going on. I can't just take up and leave only to give us a chance. Riddick, that's what I'm talking about! That I have something permanent here, people need me. Me!" she said. "Do you even know how good it feels?"

"Yeah," Riddick said sadly. _There was a time you needed me._

Jack sat back down. She rested her elbows on her knees and stared into Riddick's silver eyes. "There was a time when I would have given everything and even more to hear about what you think of me. But right now, Riddick – I am a whole different animal. I ain't gonna stand being in someone's shadow, doing someone else's bidding. And I thank you – you saved my ass so I could end up here. You taught me to survive, and survival is the main theme in show business. But as I said it – none of what you might say can change the fact that I NEED to be in charge of my life."

Riddick didn't feel that disturbed by Jack's major speech. The girl had always had a way with big words, just look at her songs. Words are only words. He stood up.

"Kid, I ain't a big bad wolf you should be afraid of here. I'm not out here to hurt you, I never did. I'll stay and give you some time to start trustin' me again," Riddick said.

Jack couldn't get a word out. She wanted to shout that she didn't fear anyone. She wanted to explain that the trust isn't the issue. But Riddick was already heading towards the door. Jack decided to let it go this time. Maybe it'd be cool to just hang with your childhood hero and be like equals.

Jack walked to the hall and watched as Riddick opened the door already. "I guess I'll see you around then," She told him.

Riddick looked back and smiled that crooked smile of his. "You can bet on it, kid," he replied.

Before Jack could tell him once again not to call her kid anymore, the door was closed.

* * *

After leaving Jack's apartment, Riddick headed over to his ship and not to his hotel room. He wanted to use his computer to do some background search. This Trevor guy might be a serious security risk for both Jack and Riddick. But not only that. Riddick wanted to find out every damn thing about Trevor that there was to be found, before he goes to have a talk with him. 

Finding information was easy. There were many articles about the respected doctor. All of which seemed too good to be true. _Cum laude_ from the galaxy's best university, _bla-bla_, family heritage since old-Earth times, _bla-bla_…

It was downing by the time Riddick leaned back in his chair. He had a reason to smile with victory, but he didn't do that. Jack had been right to question him still being the Riddick she knew, because he wasn't. He too had changed. Now Riddick didn't care only for getting what he wanted. _Jack._ He would have wanted to win in some better way.

Riddick got up and started his way over to Trevor's family villa. They needed to talk.

* * *

Jack woke with a jolt. She hadn't even noticed when she had fallen asleep. She had a lot to think about. 

After Riddick left she had tried for hours to figure out how her life had turned into his soap opera. Birth, nice family, then being thrown into orphanage, end up as a runaway at age of ten. Three years later she had met Riddick, survived something more than everyday-horror, gained a hero / friend / protector / whatever only to be disappointed. And finally be thrown into this new society with her dream-job and boyfriend, now finding the past sneaking up on her.

"Aargh!" Jack sighed with frustration. _Too late to change anything now, _Jack reminded herself and got up. She had a whole new day up ahead. Need to get ready for it.

Across the town two men were having an argument.


	4. Chapter 4

Trevor wasn't rich. He was loaded and moneyed and affluent and opulent and prosperous put together. Riddick eyed the villa he was standing in front of. _It could be a medium size hotel or some smaller palace._ There were acres of beautiful garden surrounding it; and dozens of security guards patrolling around. _Hmm, complicated._

Considering the circumstances it didn't seem like the best plan to break in and start looking though the 200 bedrooms to find the Trevor guy. Riddick walked up to the heavy gates. There were security cameras and scanners aimed on him. A man stepped out of the little guard room and approached him warily. _I guess they know about the shivs and knife and maybe about my name too,_ Riddick thought dryly. For a second he wondered which of those aspects could bring him the most nuisances.

The guard stood 3 feet from the gate and stared at the goggled Riddick. _As if that could work on me,_ Riddick humored. "Name, invitation and ID!" the guard ordered angrily. _Definite attitude problem; and I thought all of that was reserved for MY trademark,_ Riddick added to himself.

"Listen, dickhead! You do not talk to me like that. If you do, I will take out that shiv you know I've got in my belt, and I'm gonna get really, really shiv-happy on you before you even know what's happening. Got it?" Riddick asked straight and stern. The guard only nodded. "Now run along and tell Trevor he has a visitor concerning Jackie Cheche!" he said. The guard turned quickly to fulfill Riddick's order.

It took half an hour! Half an hour to first find Trevor, secondly to get him to accept seeing Riddick, then to unarm (yeah, right!) Riddick and finally to get the room ready with the proper biscuits and old English tea. Such formalities! Riddick almost regretted not breaking down the gate and finding the monarch dandy himself.

Trevor held the door to the library open for Riddick. "Hello. Johnny told me you're friend of Jackie's. How can I help you?" he said subtly.

Riddick looked him over once again. Trevor wore expensive-looking casual clothes, but still managed to pull off being majestic. _Guess that comes with being born into hundredth generation of wealth,_ Riddick thought and decided his own trashcan adventure 5 minutes after his birth hadn't been that bad after all. _Just look what had happened to Trevor._

Riddick walked past him and said then: "It's not me you can help, but you."

Trevor was surprised. His mouth hanging open kind of gave that away. He recovered fast enough and flapped the door shut.

"It would be polite of you to inform me of whom am I talking to," he said and sat down behind his large wooden desk. Trevor made a big deal out of not inviting Riddick to take a seat. Too bad, Riddick wasn't the one to care about civility. He sat and gazed at Trevor, who squirmed under it a little.

"Since you don't know my name I take it that my girl Jack hasn't spoken of me. I'd leave it at that," Riddick said casually, but his thunderous voice was anything but.

"_My girl Jackie_ could never be friends with … a person like you," Trevor stated with disdain. "I have no interest in why you are here or what you may hope to gain. Now, if I may show you to the…" he was saying when Riddick interrupted him.

"I don't give a fuck what you want. And the reason I'm here is to protect Jack from a double-dealing SOB as yourself," Riddick said calmly. "So let's do talk about the little fact you're already married, OK?"

Trevor's face went completely white. His agape surprise and horror was evident. He squeezed the armrests of his armchair until his knuckles where also white. For the longest time he couldn't get a word out. He had lost all of his arrogance and seemed to be completely lost.

"How… How…" Trevor stuttered. Riddick still looked as calm as ever, although insides of him were burning with rage and disgust. This made Trevor's guts tremble even more. Riddick meant a real threat.

"How I found out?" Riddick helped Trevor to finish his question. Riddick sounded so merciful that it could only mean one thing. He was going to crush Trevor like a bug.

So Riddick continued: "Let's just say I can put one and one together. Great dynasties do not survive without proper breeding. You were married off as a child to another suitable heir."

Trevor jumped up and tried to reason with this new hazard: "So you see! I had no chance to NOT get married. I do not love Isabella! What's a paper anyway? You're a man; have a heart!"

Riddick smiled cruelly. "I don't have a heart. Compassion and understanding are alien terms for me," he informed the heated young bastard in front of him.

Trevor moaned and his face twitched. He tried again: "Isabella is my wife only formally! She doesn't even live here! But I love Jackie! She is the true love of my life! Should I deny my heart just because my parents made one decision for me? A decision I regret more than anything in my life?"

Riddick got up too and sighed tiredly. "I don't give a fuck about your heart. You are only going to hurt Jack, so I'm going to make things real clear and simple for you," Riddick said. Trevor looked at him with horror as Riddick continued.

"You will make Jack dump you. And not by telling her that you are already married. It would hurt her too much. You will behave as an even bigger jackass than you already are and you're going to play it Oscar worthy. If you don't –" Riddick said and eyed the younger man with true fury "- I'm going to kill you."

Trevor was shocked. Riddick could smell his anger, nervousness and despair all around in the big room. He was ready for the weak counterattack when it came.

"I am not going to be a subject to such primitive blackmail!" Trevor barked and spitted while doing so.

"OK. The price just went higher. I'll kill you and your whole family," Riddick informed him businesslike.

Trevor gaped again. "You… You…" he stated to say something when Riddick interrupted him again.

"I'd be really careful with throwing any words at me. I ain't a man to be taken easily," Riddick said and walked off to look at some family photos hanging on the wall. He took one with a smiling woman in her 40s and held it up for Trevor to see. "How much do you love her?" he asked and picked another one. His wicked smile while doing it all sent shivers down Trevor's spine. One by one Trevor looked at the photos of his entire family in Riddick's deadly hands.

In final desperate attempt Trevor opened his mouth. "You're doing it just to get Jackie to yourself! You're some psycho fan dreaming of getting close to her!" he said. It made Riddick chuckle – what Trevor said was just so damn ridiculous.

"Jack and I go back a long way," Riddick only said.

It seemed to only anger Trevor even more, because he shouted: "DON'T CALL HER JACK! SHE'S JACKIE, YOU MORON!"

In a split of a second Riddick had Trevor in a death-grip. With his free hand Riddick pulled off his goggles and stared into the weaker man's fear-filled eyes. "You don't have any options to choose from, so don't act like you do," Riddick suggested him. "I've just about had it with you."

Another silent second passed. Then Riddick had to turn his head away in repulsion. Trevor had pissed himself.

* * *

This was night off for Jack from The Torch. So her birthday party was planned for today. Trevor had booked the VIP lounge at the city's most popular club La Vida Loca. Jack liked that place, liked a lot. Now she walked around the place making sure everything would be ready for the guests.

She had dressed up. It was a theme-party – angels and demons. It hadn't been Jack's choice for Trevor had put veto on "famous killers and their victims". Now she wore all red tight leather costume that went well with her emerald green eyes. The stares she got from the club's personnel indicated what she already knew – she was smokin' hot!

Trevor walked up the stair in his angel's costume with frizzy blond wig and little bow. "Honey," he greeted Jack and they kissed.

"I'm glad you were the first to arrive," Jack told him lovingly. She was always up on cloud nine when she was with Trevor. She had never expected to be this happy.

"Our friends will come soon," he replied. They kissed again and Jack smiled blissfully.

* * *

Riddick arrived in the mass of Jack's guests. He looked around the place first to make sure he had a clear exit if needed. Only then did he scan the place to find Jack. The moment he saw her, Riddick's heart skipped a beat.

Riddick himself hadn't changed his outfit at all to fit into the theme. Wasn't he a real personification of the devil himself? He knew at least one person in the room to agree with him on that one. The blond Cupid. _Jerk,_ Riddick thought immediately when he was reminded by Trevor. Riddick was puzzled by how Jack could have possibly fallen for such a bloke. And then prefer him to Riddick…

He walked closer to Jack. Her costume seemed to lack material, Riddick examined crossly. The skintight low fit pants and the open back seemed to pull Riddick's eyes straight to her ass even though Riddick would have preferred not to give all that much fuel to his horny imagination.

"Hey, birthday-kid," Riddick said with his low voice behind her back.

Jack turned over and looked at Riddick with well hidden surprise. "Big Bad," she greeted him. It was an automatic reaction not to use his name in a public place. 5 years of strict discipline and drilling can make sure of that. "No costume?" she asked mockingly.

"Why to ruin the authentic thing?" Riddick asked back and both of them had to smile.

Trevor was standing near. Oh, how he had wished this dangerous stranger would somehow die and could never come to interrupt his nice life again! How he hated him, but knew he had no aces up his sleeve to fight against him. It felt absolutely frightening to know someone has you by the balls; that you can be so weak, even with all the titles, connections and money.

_Time to earn my right to live,_ Trevor thought bitterly. He took his place by Jack's side. "Jackie, who's your friend?" he asked as if it was his first time to see Riddick.

Inwardly a knot in Riddick's stomach eased off. Jack introduced him as Grant Melville. Riddick was close to laugh out loud for this name mean in old English indeed Big Bad.

"It's pleasure to meet you, Mr. Melville," Trevor said and the men shook hands. Riddick had to give Trevor one thing though – he was a better actor than Riddick had imagined him to be.

"Likewise," he said and turned back to Jack. The men in white and black formed a weird kind of triangle standing in front of the lady in red.

Riddick pulled out a little simple white box from his black cargos. "Happy birthday, although a little late," he said and handed his present over to Jack. She took it with unexpected warm feeling inside. In the box, there was a thing she recognized immediately. The code-chip to Riddick's ship.

Jack kept looking down at it and there were tears in her eyes threatening to burst out. This meant so much! This was yet another invitation to take off with him, to be partners in crime again. She didn't know what to say to that. So she managed only to mutter a plain ´thank you.

Trevor gritted teeth with anger. He didn't know what there was in the box, but seeing Jackie so affected by it made him jealous. She hadn't been like that when he had given any of his presents!

That's why he blustered: "Well, we should mingle now, Jackie."

Jack nodded, but didn't look up. And when she did, it was to look at Riddick. "We'll talk later?" she asked him. Riddick nodded. At this moment he would have wished to touch her, kiss her more than he had wanted anything in his life. But he knew this would only make Jack back away from him. Riddick hoped there would be plenty of time for that in the future.


End file.
